


Sugar, Spice and everything nice

by OrionPax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that's what little girls are made of</p><p>Vriska is only 1 and a half sweeps old but she is already in charge of feeding her lusus. One attempt at find food leaves her lost at the edge of a forest. There she meets a strange troll in a dragon cape and nothing is the same ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decandyvan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decandyvan/gifts).



> this was a request from my best friend and was originally going to be a one shot but I decided to split it up into three chapters and her is the first of three. Hope you enjoy it.

Vriska’s feet were burning she had been walking so long. Everywhere else was chilled to the bone from the night winds. She held her sides tight and shuffled a few steps forwards before coming to a complete halt. She plonked down on the floor right where she was.  
Her lusus was getting hungrier and hungrier more and more often these days. The only way to find trolls to feed her was to strike out in a random direction until she found someone. Today had been a complete bust. But she couldn’t go back empty handed unless she wanted to try her hand at taking down the Zahhak troll but even she wasn’t that stupid or desperate.  
Other than the forest next to her that she didn’t fancy getting lost in there didn’t seem to be much around and there certainly wasn’t any sign of anything living. Vriska put her hands to her temples and concentrated to push her consciousness out as far as it would go. She couldn’t do much just yet but she could at least sense other trolls and right now she needed to at least find shelter.  
Vriska sat up straight and turned to face the dark forest. There was someone there watching her from the shadows. She stood up and glared into the shade searching for her would be attacker. “Come ou an face me, cowd!” Vriska flushed slightly as she accidently mashed the words up and tried again. “Coward!”  
There was a rustle and then a flash of red in the foliage that didn’t look like anything natural but it was gone before Vriska could track it. She stomped into the tree line and looked around for the creature. She didn’t even care if it killed her at this point she just wanted it to face her troll to troll. There was nothing to see even when she started to beat the bushes with her hands a few times.   
There was a breath on the back of her neck and Vriska spun around to find a vast sharp toothed grin attached to a skinny troll about her age in a red dragon cape. She was way too close for comfort so Vriska planted her hand on the other troll’s face and pushed her away. “Ou a my face dork. EW! You jus licked me!” She whipped her hand back and rubbed it on her shirt.  
The other troll snickered and spoke in a way that sounded like she had only ever read words and never actually heard them spoken before. “My name’s Terezi and you talk funny!” Straight to the point this one was. She was even blatantly laughing at Vriska without even attempting to hide it.  
Unluckily Vriska had nowhere else to go so for now she didn’t even question why Terezi was out in the middle of the night. They could get to that later. “Hello Tezi I’m Vriska Serket and I need somere to go tonit”  
 Terezi’s face lit up and her smile got even wider and more manic. “Oh my god it will be like my first sleep over! We can party all night! I’ve never had a party but I’ve read about them and they sound awesome!” Vriska was grabbed by the wrist and dragged deeper into the forest. She started to wonder if maybe taking her chances outside in the open weather might have been a better idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Vriska was pulled through the forest with no time to catch her breath. She stumbled along behind the other girl and just did her best to avoid twisting her ankle. She started to think that maybe when this troll was asleep she could kill her and carry her back hive. She would have to first scope out how strong the lusus was and then lay one of her devious plots.  
But her train of thought was derailed when they came out into a clearing and a monolithic set of scales was before them. It was balanced on one side by a skull from some horned lusus and the other side by a light blue egg that dwarfed the two troll girls. Despite herself Vriska’s jaw dropped. She hadn’t expected this that was for sure. “That’s my lusus!” Terezi piped up, there was that accent again.  
Vriska dragged her eyes from the huge structure and glared at her. “it’s nounced lusus” Terezi simply started laughing at her again. She laughed so hard she promptly fell over. Vriska frowned but Terezi still didn’t stop. Vriska sat on her and grabbed the flailing arms to try and keep her under control. “Stop makin fun o me! We both talk bad!”  
Terezi giggled and hiccupped as she settled down and finally lay there with her fang filled grin plastered over her face. “Fine, I wouldn’t want to scare away my first friend. So what do you think of my lusus and hive?” She blinked up at Vriska awaiting a response.  
Vriska got up and kicked the dirt. “Your lusus is one step away from bein a omette. An your hive is a tree.”  
Terezi got up and adjusted the hood of her cape so that the only thing that could be seen of her face was the smile. “Oh this isn’t even the start of it.” She hopped over to the tree and pressed against it. The bark surprisingly clicked.   
_You be nice to the girl or I will remove your bladder control._ The threat echoed round Vriska’s head and she knew any other troll would be blathering around asking what was going on and who was speaking. She was the best there was at mental communication, well she would be one day, so she knew what was going on. _No arguments, just get in there have fun and then go home._ Apparently Terezi’s lusus was more than just an egg after all.  
Muttering in agreement she went she moved over to stand by Terezi as a wooden platform creaked down to rest on the ground. It didn’t look safe in anyway but Vriska felt herself be pushed from behind and tripped over her own feet ending up face down on the wood. Before she could pick herself up the platform lurched and jerked upwards. Was it too much to ask that the random troll she had met in the forest at night had something remotely resembling sanity?  
 Not trusting the rickety platform enough to stand up she just rolled over so she could look up at where they were headed. Around the tree’s vast trunk was a complex of buildings all connected by rope bridges that where swaying gently in the wind. It wasn’t as cool as her castle but Vriska had to admit it was pretty impressive. Terezi was holding on to one of the ropes for support and grinning at her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Terezi ran through her door and Vriska sauntered in after her. The place was a mess with toys and books and clothes scattered around everywhere. That was one of the advantages of having an egg for a lusus apparently.   
Terezi was bouncing from place to place fiddling with all the junk. It wasn’t long before there was a kettle hanging over the fire place starting to whistle. “Wai hol up. Should ya have a open fire inna twee?” But with a whirl of red Terezi was gone out the door. In an attempt to stop worrying Vriska stamped out the fire, she didn’t mind if this whole forest burnt down just as long as she wasn’t in it at the time. She took a seat but it felt weird so she got up and moved what seemed to be a curtain to see that it was draped over a bathtub.   
This hive was put together by a mad troll. There was a bathroom/kitchen/playroom right inside the front door. But why jam it all into the same space when the place was such a huge complex? She had to find Terezi and try and find some stability. Vriska stopped for a second and realised the irony of that sentence.   
Then the door crashed open and there stood the troll in question. She cut a surprisingly dashing figure for a squirt in dragon print footie pyjamas. The only thing that let her heroic visage down was the evil glint in her eyes. Vriska knew that look very well from the mirror every morning. Vriska flipped her fringe out of her eyes. “OK lets get on wit thins”  
Terezi bolted forwards and collided with Vriska’s gut. The cerulean blood found herself flipped over and landed on her back. A pair of legs wrapped around her middle and she felt hands grabbing at her shirt. “It’s not fair that I’m the only one in my pjs! But you can borrow mine don’t worry.” With that Terezi pulled Vriska’s shirt up off of her. “Oh wow you sure are flat.”  
Vriska yelled inarticulate rage and tried to grab Terezi but felt her fingers close on empty space as the other girl tumbled backwards and rolled onto her feet. Vriska was up and chasing her but Terezi was fast and had the hive field advantage. This hive was really REALLY confusing. At one point they went through 7 bathrooms each connected in a line before emerging in a kitchen and then finally a respite block.  
Vriska ran through the door and right into a crushing hug. “wha ya doin!” She couldn’t wiggle free as her arms were pinned tight to her sides. The girl was surprisingly strong.  
“Just hugging my super cool new friend.” Vriska was let go and tried to catch he breath as Terezi sprang over to a chest of drawers covered in some kind of shitty stuffed animals. After a few grunts and mutterings she extracted what looked like another set of footie pyjamas “And you can borrow these since you don’t have your own.”  
Vriska stomped over and snatch her shirt back and started pulling it back on. “I ain’t ya friend. An if I wer ya don take ya friend’s shit. You’re a idiot an I’m ou.” With that she turned around and stalked out the door. She didn’t see Terezi’s reaction but she did hear the pathetic whimper. Serves her right for being so fucking crazy all the time.  
Vriska stopped in the third bathroom unable to continue with the echoing sobs following her. “I can’t bleve I’m doin this.” She walked back and grabbed the other article of clothing from Terezi “Fine I’ll put on the fuckin jamas.”  
 Terezi’s face broke into a smile that Vriska couldn’t help but admit was adorable. “You mean it? Wow you really are a friend! I was worried for a second!” Vriska resigned herself to another rib crushing hug and started to wonder why she had even come back. At least it would be more comfortable sleeping here than on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Vriska guzzled the last of the water in her glass and pulled at the pyjamas she had been made to wear. They were covered all over with Terezi’s sign making the two of them look like sickeningly sweet matesprits. She might as well tattoo the girl’s name on her ass and be done with it.  
It was noon and the sunlight was streaming through a gap in the curtains. A glint in the sunbeam caught Vriska’s eye and she was drawn to the large knife sitting on the side. She knew that it would be trouble if she came back without food for her lusus especially after being gone so long and Terezi was now defenceless. Easy prey.  
She grabbed the knife and ran a thumb along the blade to test its sharpness. There was something tugging at the back of her mind telling her not to but she ignored it. She slipped back into the room and looked down at Terezi sprawled out over the floor.  
Kneeling Vriska griped the handle and took aim at Terezi’s chest. She had done this a thousand times before so it should be easy. But her hands were shaking and her palms sweating. Vriska had no idea what was making her hesitate. Licking her lips she decided to just force her way through with it.  
It was then Vriska felt her bladder muscles relax and a warm patch start to spread out over the crotch of the footie pyjamas. Squealing she jumped up and ran to the toilet as quick as she could. Once she was done she still sat there with her cheeks bright blue for a few minutes until her thoughts were invaded _I warned you about being a good little girl but you didn’t want to listen, luckily for you I’ll give you one more chance but break it this time and you’ll need a lifetime supply of diapers._ Vriska just sat there and fumed from the indignity of it all.  
Then a knock came at the door and a groggy voice spoke up “Did you have an accident? I don’t mind if you made a mess of my pyjamas I have plenty more and I can always wash them later.” And that right there was why Vriska had hesitated. The god damned troll was far too nice. Vriska had given her no reason to think they were friends and yet here she was. On the other hand it would make her easy to manipulate in the future.  
Vriska moped herself up as best she could and opened the door a crack. “Yea thans I’ll needa change.”  
Afterwards they sat on the floor as Terezi cheerfully braided Vriska’s hair. She wouldn’t take no for an answer. “We should hang out more often!” She grinned and pretty much yelled in Vriska’s ear.  
Vriska would have to talk to her about how quickly she made super best buddies for life with other trolls but the do anything for a friend thing would be super useful. “So tell me, ya evr heard a flarp?”


End file.
